Sukuinushi
by Naomi Yuichi
Summary: Summary: Seorang Rengkarnasi pahlawan tidak dikenal Heroes Emiya, seorang Rengkarnasi dari half god Gilgames dan Seorang pemegang Booster Gear ditakdirkan menjadi seorang penyelamat dunia. NaruStrong,YukiStrong,dan IsseiStrong


**Summary:** **Seorang Rengkarnasi pahlawan tidak dikenal Heroes Emiya, seorang Rengkarnasi dari half god Gilgames dan Seorang pemegang Booster Gear ditakdirkan menjadi seorang penyelamat dunia.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Fate Stay Night Ubw Dan Chara High School DxD bukan milik aku**

 **Warning: typo,gaje,oc,ooc dan lain-lain**

 **Pairing: Naruto x?, Issei x ? N OC x?**

 **A/N: Rewrite dari Three the Savior, karena menurutku cerita itu bnyak kekurangannya. Disini Naruto berambut emo. Dan Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya**

 **Chaper 1: Progoue**

Saat ini kita bisa melihat salah satu tokoh utama masih tertidur pulas walaupun hari sudah menjelang pagi. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang emo.

"Naruto bangun nak, sudah pagi"Ucap seorang perempuan dari bawah. Naruto yang mendengar suara ibunya langsung menjawab dengan malasnya

"ugh, iya iya ibu... aku bangun"Ucap Naruto malas sambil mengucak matanya yang masih ngantuk itu. Dia lalu bangun dari tempat tidur miliknya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

 **Skip time**

Saat ini Naruto sudah selesai memakai baju sekolah dan menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan.

'tap'tap'tap

Bunyi langkah kaki Naruto menurunin tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan yang ada dibawah. Ia pun sampai ke ruang makan tersebut. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia hanya menemukan Ibunya yang sedang memasak dan Ayahnya sedang membaca koran dimeja makan

"Ibu, Issei mana?belum bangun?"Tanya Naruto kepada Ibunya. Sedangkan sang ibu mendengar anaknya bertanya menoleh sebentar, lalu menuruskan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Issei masih ada di kamarnya Naruto, kau kan tahu adikmu selalu bangun telat karena nonton film hentai.. lebih baik kamu bangunin dia"Ucap Ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kebiasaan adiknya tidak pernah hilang itu.

"Baiklah ibu aku akan membangunkan adik mesum itu"Ucap Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar adiknya yang kelewat mesumnya itu.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Adiknya itu setelah sampai.

"Issei ,bangun sudah pagi.. nanti kita telat ke sekolah"Ucap Naruto

"iya iya Nii-san, aku bangun"Ucap Issei

Beberapa menit kemudian Issei keluar dari kamarnya ia melihat Nii-sannya sedang memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Ayo Nii-san kita ke bawah, nanti kita telat ke sekolah"Ucap Issei polos, sedangkan Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan adiknya yang kelewat polosnya.

Naruto POV

Saat ini aku dan adik mesum ku sedang menuju ke sekolah kami Akademi Kouh. Omong-omong soal sekolah kami, dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan hanya perempuan yang bisa bersekolah disitu. Namun itu dulu sekarang sekolah kami bisa ditempati laki-laki walau hanya perbandingan 7:3.

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Hyoudo Naruto, Kesukaan ku adalah berlatih Kendo dan Ramen? Iya ramen adalah makanan favoritku. Walaupun begitu aku bukan maniak ramen. Aku hanya makan kalo ibu memasak dirumah atau makan di ichiraku ramen kalo ada waktu senggang karena aku sering latihan kendo disekolah. Soal kendo, ya aku bisa dibilang, aku paling diandalkan oleh para murid laki-laki dan perempuan karena cuman aku yg bisa menandingi ketua club kendo yang hebat dan berhasil memenangkan kejuaran kendo tingkat Sekolah. Namun aku tidak pernah sombong ataupun angkuh atas kemenangan ku. Makanya banyak para siswi mengidolakan ku atau lebih tepatnya fansgirl. Fansgirl adalah mahkluk yang menakutkan dari pada hantu, karena mereka seperti ingin memakan aku hidup-hidup, Aku merinding kalo mengingat itu. Sekarang Aku sudah kelas 3 di Akademi Kouh, aku mempunyai 2 sahabat bernama Shidou Irina Dan Yuki Knightwalker, Irina adalah perempuan tomboy, meskipun begitu aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, aku berharap dia juga begitu(sepertinya harapan tidak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama Naruto :v). Sedangkan Yuki adalah sahabat laki-laki ku yang pertama, dia mempunyai sifat baik,suka menolong , dan lebih penting dia tidak pernah meninggalkan temannya sendiri. Aku menyukai lebih tepatnya mencintainya seorang teman yang ada di kelasku , namanya adalah Rias Gremory. Awalnya aku dan Rias sering meredek satu sama lain, tapi lama-kelaman aku dan Rias menjadi teman. Dia sering membawaku ke ruang klubnya untuk menonton anime bersama. tanpa aku sadari aku sudah jatuh cintai pada Rias, Namun aku tidak berani mengatakannya.

Dan disampingku ada adik ku Hyoudou Issei, dia memiliki sifat mesum tingkat akut. Selain mesum dia, memiliki sifat yang baik hati dan setia kawan. Entah kenapa aku kadang sedih melihat adik ku dipukuli oleh Ketua klub kendo karena sering ketahuan mengintip mereka berganti baju. Mungkin aku memiliki penyakit brother complex? Mungkin saja haha.. tak terasa aku dan adik sudah sampai di depan gerbang Akademi Kouh

 **End POV**

"akhirnya kita sampai juga, untung saja belum terlambat"Ucap Naruto melihat pintu gerbang masih terbuka dan masih banyak siswa dan siswi di halaman sekolahh. Naruto dan Issei sekarang berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Entah keajaiban/kesialan bagi Naruto dan Issei karena salah satu siswi melihat Naruto dan Issei datang.

"Kyaa... Naruto senpai datang"Ucap Seorang siswi dan itu pertanda buruk bag iNaruto karena ia yakin para siswi yang ada didepan pasti akan melihat kebelakang.

"kyaa.. Naruto Senpai keren"Ucap Siswi yang lain. Naruto yang tidak ingin di dekati para fansnya dia berlari ke kelas sambil menarik Tangan Issei, tetapi dia salah menarik tangan . Yang dia tarik adalah tangan salah satu Ojou-sama Akademi Kouh. karena Naruto terburu-buru jadinya dia tidak tahu siapa yang ditarik olehnya.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh.. gomen Issei, aku tiba-tiba membawa mu berlari"Ucap Naruto masih tidak sadar yang dibawanya bukan Issei.

"Issei?"Ucap Naruto sekali lagi, namun tidak ada jawabannya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan langsung membulatkan matanya karena dia bawa adalah Rias, sedangkan Rias wajah memerah karena tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"R-Rias kenapa kamu ada disini"Ucap Naruto Terbata plus wajahnya masih memerah. Ia baru menyadari kalo yang dibawa lari tadi adalah Rias. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan malu mengingat kalo dia memegang tangan Rias. Namun Rias hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada diwajahnya.

"G-gomen R-Rias, aku tidak sengaja menarik tanganmu tadi, karena aku sedang terburu-buru"Ucap Naruto menundukan kepala untuk meminta maaf kepada Rias. Rias yang melihat Naruto menundukan kepanya merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa kok Naruto, aku mengerti"Ucap Rias tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"syukurlah kamu tidak marah, bagaimana kalo kita ke kelas? "Ucap Naruto

"ayo"Ucap Rias

 **Skip Time**

Sekarang Naruto dan Issei sedang perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka, mereka sekarang berjalan melewati halte bus. Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka. Perempuan tersebut sangat cantik.

"A-no.. a-pakah k-kamu yang bernama Hyoudou Issei?"Tanya Perempuan itu malu-malu. Sedangkan Issei yang masih syok hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"boleh aku memanggil issei-kun? Namaku Amano Yuuma"Ucap Perempuan dengan tersenyum,. Sedangkan Naruto entah kenapa merasa risih melihat senyum Yuuma. Dia merasa perempuan cantik yang ada di depannya ini sedang berakting. Namun dia kesampingan itu, karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu Issei.

"boleh kok, boleh aku memanggil kamu Yuuma-chan? Jadi ada apa"Ucap Issei

"boleh, aku sering memperhatikan mu, dan aku mencintai mu Issei-kun jadi apakah kamu ingin jadi pacarku?"Tanya perempuan dengan wajah memelasnya bisa dibilang sangat cantiknya. Sedangkan Issei langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"syukurlah, aku mengira Issei-kun akan menolak ku,hari minggu nanti temanin aku jalan-jalan ok?"Ucap Yuuma berlari sambil tersenyum ke arah bus. Sedangkan issei langsung memasang wajah bahagia karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan pacar. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum melihat kejadian tersebut.

 **Yuuma POV**

Kenapa jantung detak kencang saat ada dihadapan Issei-kun, apakah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada dia. Mungkin sudah takdir ku mecintai Issei-kun. Namun aku takut membakang perintah Kokabiel–sama. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Issei-kun mati.

 **End POV**

 **Beberapa Minggu Kemudian( 2 minggu setelah Issei menemani Yuuma Jalan2)**

Issei berdandan rapi. Dia akan pergi berkencan hari ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menghadangnya di pintu rumah.

"Apa kau akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu Issei ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"S-sudahlah Nii-san, jangan menggodaku terus. " ucap Issei gugup. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah gugup dari adiknya ini.

Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu Issei. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Issei. " Issei hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan kakaknya ini. Dia kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kencan Issei berjalan dengan lancar. Dia bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang kita ketahui benama Amamo Yuuma. Seharian penuh mereka berkeliling kota dan menjajali berbagai tempat makan. Tidak lupa mereka juga pergi ke toko pakaian dan mainan.

Setelah seharian penuh berkeliling, Yuuma mengajak Issei ke taman. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yuuma berbisik

"Ne, Issei-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ? "

"Kau minta apa Yuuma-chan ? "

"Bisakah kamu lari dari sini? Karena aku tidak ingin Kamu mati"Ucap Yuuma meneteskan air mata. Sedangkan Ia masih bingung dengan perkataan Yuuma. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki memakai baju ala detektif didepan mereka.

"sudah ku duga kamu sangat mencintai manusia itu, maka matilah bersama manusia itu raynare"Ucap Donnasek melemparkan tombak suci ke arah mereka berdua. Sedangkan Issei dan Yuuma hanya memejamkan matanya.

'Jrash'

Tombak suci menembus tubuh mereka berdua, namun sepertinya Issei dan Yuuma masih hidup atau bisa dibilang sekarat

"sepertinya kalian memilik tubuh yang bagus, bagaimana dengan ini"Ucap Donnasek melempar dua tombak suci ke arah mereka.

'Trank'Trank

Suara benda saling bertabrakan terdengar ditelinga

"sepertinya aku telat, gomen Issei, Yumma-san.. setidaknya kalian aku masih sempat menyelamatkan kalian"Ucap Seseorang. Issei dan Yuuma hanya membuka mata mereka secara perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit diperut mereka. Mereka melihat Seorang laki-laki yang sangat mereka kenali, yaitu Nii-sannya. Dia sekarang melihat Nii-sannya memakai jaket berwarna biru dan celana jeans. Nii-sannya sekarang sedang memegan pedang berwarna hitam kelam dengan corak merah dipinggir pedangnya

"coba kita lihat, siapa yang datang ini.. manusia sampah yang lain?"Ejek Donnasek. Naruto hanya diam mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan muncul disamping Donnasek. Ia menebas tangan kanan Donnasek

' **Jrash'**

Darah keluar begitu banyak dari tangan kanan Donnasek. Sehingga wajah Naruto terkena cepratan darah

"argggh... tangan kanan ku"Ucap Donnasek kesakitan, kan Naruto hanya tersenyum sadis melihat Donnasek Kesakitan.

"sakit kah?itu balasan karena berani mencoba menyakiti adik ku dan pacarnya"Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyum sadis.

"sepertinya aku harus cepat menghabisimu D-O-N S-A-N" Teriak Naruto sambil Mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" **Nijū kōgeki** : Chishi Dageki"ucap Naruto menebas kedua pedangnya kearah secara brutal(sadis).tubuh donnasek lenyap hanya meninggalkan debu.

"sepertinya aku terlalu sadis membunuhnya"Ucap Naruto polos. Sedangakan Issei termasuk orang yang dari tadi mengintip mereka ikut sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto ke lewat polosnya.

"terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Kami Nii-san"ucap Issei sebelum pingsan menyusul Raynare

"Keluarlah kalian berdua, jangan hanya melihat seperti itu. " ucap Naruto. Dan benar saja, dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua orang wanita muda.

Dua orang wanita berseragam akademi kuoh muncul dari pepohonan. Mereka sudah mengamati semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Salah satunya yang berambut merah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengawasimu dari tadi. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Naruto? "

"Baiklah kalian bisa bertanya apapun padaku, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menyelamatkan adik tersayang ku dan pacarnya ini dulu. Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah seorang iblis, jadi tolonglah dia. " ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi adik tersayangmu dan pacarnya akan berubah menjadi budak iblisku. "

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Dengan merubahnya menjadi iblis aku lebih mudah melatihnya"

Sang wanita berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur dari sana, namun hanya pion yang bereaksi pada tubuh Issei. Sedangkan tubuh Raynare bereaksi kepada bishop. Lalu meletakannya di atas tubuh Issei dan Raynare

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah tubuh Issei dan Raynare. Lingkaran tadi bersinar terang. Tubuh Issei dan Raynare mulai terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah untuk beberapa saat. Setelah cahaya tadi menghilang, kini tubuh Issei dan Raynare telah kembali normal tanpa luka apapun di sana. Tapi Issei dan Raynare masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Begitu lebih baik. Dan untuk pertanyaan kalian, jawabanku adalah aku hanya seorang rengkarnasi seorang pahlawan tidak dikenal"

Rias menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung. "Pahlawan tidak terkenal?. Apakah kamu pernah dengar Akeno?"Ucap menoleh ke arah Akeno.

"tidak Boucho"Jawab Akeno.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak tahu ya, Apa ada pertanyaan lain lagi, jika tidak aku ingin pulang, pasti kaa-san sudah mencariku dan adiku ini dan bisakah kalian menjaga pacar Yuuma-san? "

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga Yuuma. Besok datanglah kalian berdua ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Pasti adikmu itu bertanya-tanya soal kejadian ini. "

"dengan senang hati"Ucap Naruto Tersenyum sebelum pergi menuju rumahnya

'Naruto-kun apakah kamu tahu kalo aku mencintamu"batin Rias menatap langit sebelum dia kembali ke ruang club.

. **TBC**

 **Ini fic Rewrite dari Three the Savior, ada beberapa bagian aku kasih tahu di sini Asia menjadi adik angkat Naruto dan Issei. Dan di sini Raynare menjadi iblis dengan bidak bishop. Asia di sini menjadi manusia mungkin. Soal OC nanti akan kluar jdi tunggu Pair ... mungkin udh klhtan satu.. sisanya ada dichapter lainnya.. untuk fic the power light of holy, lagi coba bikin extra chapter buat adegan romance NaruRias dan pengakuan cinta Akeno yang mengejutkan.**

 **Profil:Hyodou Naruto**

 **Senjata: Kansou dan Byakuya(senjata Heroes Emiya/Archer), masih banyak lagi**

 **Kemampuan Special:?**

 **Fraksi:?**

 **Profil: Yuki Knightwalker**

 **Senjata: Kaladbolg II(senjata Gilgamesh),**

 **Kemampuan Special:?**

 **Fraksi:?**

 **Jelek/baik itu komentar kalian, RnR Minna-san**

 **Kanzaki Yuki Out**


End file.
